Harvest Dance
by Rattlecat
Summary: A Halloween 2006 Special. Sometimes Decepticons and Autobots must come together to bring about the greater good...if only for one night.
1. Seekerbusters

This might be a 3-5 chapter fic. Tis a Halloween special since I was blaring halloween inspired music at 6 AM this morning. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: **_Seekerbusters  
_

* * *

Thundercracker held on tight to the photon cannon. His hands slipped only slightly on its white glistening body, its barrel faced Starscream's chest, and every so often, if Thundercracker twitched, it would nudge the seeker. Starscream glared at his fellow seeker's perplexed look, before demanding again. 

"Shoot me." Thundercracker stalled once again, looking at the cannon, then at Starscream.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Another pause, another stall. Thundercracker hesitated, his intakes beginning to churn ever faster in order to keep up with his emotions. Starscream snarled, and after a moment, grabbed a hold of the cannon's trigger, Thundercracker's hand included, and forced him to pull the trigger. There was a loud explosion as the shot nailed Starscream through the chest. Thundercracker could see the seeker's wings detatch from the rest of him as their holding mechanism was released, and they shattered into pieces like glass. Debris flew about him, and Starscream dropped to the ground, with the photon cannon.

"What was that?" Thundercracker heard Megatron's voice somewhere distant, and he froze, looking at Starscream's withered body as it turned an ashen gray, a gigantic hole revealed the back of the wall where his chest should of been. His intakes spun even faster and he grew slightly dizzy.

"Explosion in Southern Sector. Fourth Apartment." Soundwave's metallic expression showed no signs of emotion or shock as it echoed down the hall. Then came the footsteps. Thundercracker looked at the cannon, and then at Starscream, before he panicked. He threw his arm towards the ceiling and fired a hole large enough for him to escape through, before he launched into the sky. He had no idea where he was going, but he needed to be somewhere else all of a sudden, as if Megatron had threatened his life for a mission. If anyone had known what had just occured, he could hear shouts of treason and murder. A few of the Decepticons already felt he was betraying the Decepticons by questioning the cause.

Thundercracker landed on the desert shores of Oregon, and looked out at the evening sunset. He glanced out at the ocean, and then took off into the air again. He wouldn't of cared twice if Starscream died, but it was the fact he was there, at the scene of the crime, and many people would be called a fool if they dared assume Starscream hated his life enough to commit suicide. He didn't do it. Thundercracker had killed him.

* * *

"If there's something strange..." 

"In the neighborhood..."

"Who ya gonna call?"

"GHOSTBUSTERS!" Jazz and Bluestreak took a hold of each other's hands and whipped around the red boombox as its speakers blared a theme song that was known all too well to the inhabitants of the planet. Blaster rocked from side to side with the beat while the two Transformers 'broke it down', as he put it, on the rec room's floor.

"It's only superstitions though, Red Alert. It's honestly nothing to be afraid of." The door hissed open and Spike's voice was heard. Blaster's scanners flipped towards the door and saw three forms that belonged to Spike, Bumblebee, and Red Alert. He chuckled at the obvious size differences, and continued jamming.

"Yeah, I don't think it would affect us Transformers anyway." Bumblebee pointed towards Red Alert, who looked at the both of them curiously, but even Spike could see there was a noticable amount of paranoia in the Autobot's optics. Jazz and Bluestreak slid across the floor laughing as the song ended.

"Come to join the Halloween party?" Jazz gestured towards the three. Red Alert shook his head abruptly and left, bolting down the hall a little faster than one would expect of a robot his size. Bumblebee laughed.

"Guess he's taking Halloween a little too seriously." Spike nodded.

"I use to. When I was younger, Dad always tried to scare me with all the ghost stories." Bluestreak's wings twitched slightly.

"We just finished watching Ghostbusters. It was really good, but it wasn't as scary as I thought it would be..."

"Well, if you want to watch a scary movie, I've got a who---"

"---No, that's fine." Blue interrupted Spike. Jazz raised an optic ridge at him and smiled, looking at Spike.

"Blue here's a scaredy cat every so often, as you humans seem to call it."

"I am not, I just get...I dunno, I get surprised." Bluestreak's wings twitched as he attempted to defend himself. "Yes, I get surprised. Doesn't everyone get surprised, I mean that's the whole point is to get surprised right? I remember when Prowl got surprised once because you..." Jazz and Bumblebee's optics met in a knowing expression that Bluestreak was going to attempt to defend himself by his usual babble, and the four stepped out of the room and down the hall, leaving Blaster to his own devices.

"...Do you think we can get someone other then me surpris--Ah!" Bluestreak leapt into the air, and Bumblebee pulled Spike aside as the familiar ring of Teletran-1's alarm went off, causing the Datsun to yelp loudly. Jazz caught his friend by the wing, and steadied him. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker burst down the hall past them, shouting and laughing.

"Let's go scare some Decepticons, Bluestreak!" Sideswipe yelled. Bluestreak mouthed a 'No, thanks' and shook his head, slowly being lead by Jazz with Bumblebee and Spike into the main bridge of the Ark.

"Seems a bit strange, Prime. The seekers always travel in pairs of three, why in the world would Thundercracker be on his own?" Prowl stated, looking at the image onscreen. Thundercracker had been spotted landing on the outskirts of a city, judging from the skyline in the background, and was taking interest in the river that seemed to moat itself around the city. The two turned as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker burst in, transforming. Prowl stared at them, while Prime couldn't help but release a small chuckle.

The brothers were decorated with graffiti, but it was done so with extra special care, meaning Sunstreaker had probably surrendered to his usual artistic talents. The both of them had stylized bats and black cats on their arms and legs, and they had outlined the Autobot insignia, so that the one on Sideswipe was decorated as a vampire, and Sunstreaker's was made to look like a pumpkin. Around their optics, they had Egyptian-like makeup that outlined the blue, and it then stretched down to their cheeks, until it disappeared under their chins. Sideswipe had an extra set of stripes that resembled a cat's whiskers. Sunstreaker had decorated his ear panels so that they resembled what the humans had called "candy corn".

"Seekerbusters Brothers, at your service!" Sideswipe shouted, giving Prowl and Prime a fake salute. Prowl shook his head and and was relieved to see the other few Autobots enter without a stylized entrance.

"What's with the scat, cat?" Jazz waved to Prowl, his hand securely on Bluestreak's wing, who was still shivering slightly from the alarm's rude entrance. Prowl continued shaking his head, muttering something about needing to escape this planet's terminology. He looked up at the group, trying to divert his eyes from the twins that everyone seemed to be commenting on.

"We've spotted Thundercracker on the outskirts of a city called Garibaldi." He reported. Sideswipe raised his hand like a four year old child. Prowl sighed and pointed at him.

"When you say a specific seeker's name, you're pretty much telling us he's alone. Seekers never travel alone!"

"So he's a decoy. We're supposed to fall for him while we get ambushed or Megatron does whatever he's trying to do this time." Sunstreaker replied.

"Which is take over the universe." Sideswipe piped up.

"Exactly." The two brothers gave a thumbs up. Prowl looked at them.

"Decoy or not, we're responsible for any Decepticon activity. I want you two to check the perimeter of the city, and ensure that there are no other Decepticons, by land, sea, or air. Bluestreak." Prowl acknowledged the Datsun in the back, and the Autobot jumped slightly. "You, Jazz, and Bumblebee take care of Thundercracker. If he is with the other two seekers, at least we'll have an equal advantage." He looked at the five Autobots. "Report to the bridge as soon as you spot anything suspicious." Prime nodded towards them.

"Good luck, Autobots. Roll out!" He shouted, then turned to Prowl and looked up at the display screen, where Thundercracker had taken a liking to a shaded spot beneath a multi-colored tree. Prowl could sense there was something wrong with the seeker, but until they had a confirmation that it was not an act or ambush, there was no telling what he was up to.


	2. Too Dark

* * *

**Chapter 2:**_ Too Dark  
_

* * *

Thundercracker looked up at the moon as it began to reveal itself in the evening air. A few leaves dropped onto him as he laid on the ground, just staring at the sky. For something being so vast, one would expect they could get lost in it, or prevent someone else from finding them; but unless you were going past the sound barriers, it was difficult to hide yourself in the sky. He sat slowly as he heard the rumble of engines. A pair of headlights split through the brush, and a vehicle leaped from behind it, the headlights directly on him.

"Freeze, Decepticon!" A voice shouted. Thundercracker took a fighting stance and glared at the vehicle. Before he had a chance to fire at the Autobot, two more sets of headlights shown from behind Thundercracker, and he turned to see Bumblebee and Jazz come to a rest, their engines gunning. He watched the three of them, and lowered his gun. It was obvious to see he was outnumbered, and it was idiotic to try and take them all at once. He wasn't that stupid. The Autobots transformed, and Bluestreak slowly inched towards him.

"Planning a get together party, Thundercracker?" Bumblebee piped from behind. The seeker turned and glared at him, and sat back down to prove he was of no threat.

"No. I'm alone."

"Whatever for, man?" Jazz questioned. Thundercracker eyed him carefully.

"None of your business. Leave me alone."

"The twins are saying there's nothing around. He might be telling the truth, they're still checking the airways." Prowl's voice echoed through the night from Jazz's radio.

"I _am_ telling the truth." Thundercracker barked in Jazz's direction. Jazz put his gun away and stepped forward to the Decepticon, extending his hand. The seeker watched him, realizing it was a gesture of assistance. He didn't take it.

"Jazz, be careful." Bluestreak mentioned from the side.

"Celebrating Halloween on your own?" The Porsche asked cheerfully. After a pause, the seeker accepted his hand and stood.

"No. I just needed to get away." Mentally, Thundercracker nailed himself for saying the wrong thing. Megatron was going to have his head later, as if Starscream's death didn't do it first.

"Away? From the Decepticons?" Bumblebee stepped up to him.

"Nothing in the air. This guy's completely clean." Sideswipe shouted from the radio.

"I did something, alright? Leave me the slag alone!" Silence. Each of the Autobots looked one another. After a time, Jazz took Bumblebee and Bluestreak towards a clearing, away from the seeker. He kept an optic on him at all times, however.

"Spike was right when he said weird things happen on Halloween. Guess it does affect Transformers after all." Bumblebee mumbled.

"I don't think Red Alert will be glad to hear that."

"But still, what could have Thundercracker done that would make him want to...in better terms...escape the Decepticons?"

"Maybe he---"

"Whoo hoo hoo! We've got ourselves a flyin' bat!" Sideswipe's voice shouted over the radio.

"Who is it, Sideswipe?" Jazz questioned.

"Seeker, of course. Just one! Seems like they're giving each other the silent treatment or something. This one's feisty!"

"Can you take him?"

"If I said no, I wouldn't be Sideswipe, now wou---"

"We _can't_ take him, Jazz. I don't know what this guy's pullin', but he's slipping through every trap we've got." Sunstreaker's barked through his own radio, interrupting his brother.

"Can you tell who it is?"

"Nope. Too dark. Even the moon's not giving him a name." Thundercracker stepped over to the group, and Jazz drew his gun.

"We'll be there in a sec, Sunny. Blue? Take care of our lone soldier here, will you?" The porsche grinned before he and Bumblebee transformed and gunned their way out towards the twins' coordinates. Bluestreak stood there, looking at Thundercracker. Neither of them drew their guns, but Thundercracker took the first shot, grabbing a hold of Bluestreak's wing and slamming him into a tree. He closed up any exits, and got in the Autobot's face.

"You're afraid of me." Blue stuttered, at a loss for words.The seeker grabbed a hold of his missles and gun, and tossed them aside, leaving the datsun defenseless. Bluestreak waited for the punch, but instead, felt a release of pressure on his wing, causing him to fall to his knees. The seeker looked down at him sternly. Bluestreak dared a gaze up at him, and his wings gave a hard twitch when the full moon silhouetted the Decepticon perfectly. It was silent, except for the sounds of Jazz and Bumblebee's engines, which were quickly dying into the ambience.


	3. Don't Be Afraid

* * *

**Chapter 3: **_Don't Be Afraid  
_

* * *

Lights. Camera. Action. There never were any lights, except the moon that flew over the skyline and the outskirts of the city. There were never any cameras, unless for some reason the hosts of the party had decided they wished to blackmail the video victim for some further event; although at this type of event, much like a secret meeting, it was better to keep all things absolutely secret, absolutely anonymous, absolutely non-existant. And then there was no action. No action in the sense, that even on cue, nothing had begun. This was assuming of course there was a cue, upon which the three had had no cue, no message, no nothing other than to do it. It was quite easy. In turn, at the moment of thinking, it was quite silent.

Silence always seemed to be the perfect entrance to anything. It seemed to be the most definite entrance and perhaps the most significant exit. You could do anything with silence. There have been parties held in silence, and forgiveness and treason, and love and hate, there has never been anything that couldn't be held in silence. Even in times, Bluestreak could be held silent, although it would chill him to his very spark. And there were times when Skywarp was silent, and it annoyed, aggitated, irritated, but most of all, it worried and scared Thundercracker into thinking something was bothering his fellow seeker, one of the only Decepticons who truly, outside of earshot and sometimes even in, could call him friend. But in short, if the two of them ever were forced into a padded room and forced to share it and forced to like each other, they could rest assure that they had something in common...the both of them hated silence.

Bluestreak looked up at Thundercracker, his wings twitching every so often. He was obviously scared. The seeker could see it, and while on the normal occasion he could grin and be happy about it---come to think of it, he couldn't. He wasn't always agreeable with war and he was definitely not one to believe in the Decepticon cause, but it was difficult to want to be on either side, either faction. But at the time, he couldn't help but have a slight twinge to ask Bluestreak if they could just go somewhere, like they were now, except in a more friendly environment. Just to talk, just to let him tell all the secrets and what the Decepticons were doing. To end the war, so that they could all go back to Cybertron in peace, so that they could all go back and not give a damn about the faction insignia they wore or who they were because of it. To go back and actually be able to be with Skywarp on some wild mission, knowing that they did it because of free will, and not of force. That would of been nice. If only it had been that easy.

"You're afraid of me." Bluestreak cringed at the words Thundercracker had spoke. Of course he was afraid of him. He was bigger than him, he had wings and was capable of flight, he was capable of just grabbing one doorwing as he just had and tear the both of them off like an evil child would a fly or butterfly's wings. It was distressing to know Jazz had chosen him, when he was already scared to the brink of shut down just because it was Halloween and he was on edge. That was distressing to begin with. But as he sat here on his knees now, as if begging for the death to be quick, he found looking at Thundercracker period, be it his feet or face, was distressing. Scary, even.  
"Get up." Bluestreak looked up at Thundercracker in astonishment.

"Wha...?" He sputtered. Thundercracker grabbed a hold of his arm, although it was gentler than expected, and hauled the Datsun up.  
"I'm not in the mood to fight you." He stated simply. Bluestreak stared at him as he turned, sitting back down quietly away from the mood. He frowned at the Decepticon, realizing there was something honestly bothering him. He stepped forward cautiously, glancing at his weapons to the right of him. "If you fire at me, I will kill you."

"I-I'm not going to fire at you." He stuttered. "I just...I just want to talk to you." After a moment of silence, he gave up the caution, too scared of the silence itself, and sat down right next to Thundercracker, surprising the seeker. "I really don't like silence very much. Especially on a night like this because Spike told me about the superstitions that the humans believe in on Halloween an---"

"I killed him."

"---d I just really don't---What?" Bluestreak looked at the seeker and instantly pushed himself away. Thundercracker looked up at him with a distressed look on his face.  
"I killed Starscream." "Y-You k-killed..." Bluestreak backed away. It was supposed to seem like a moment of accomplishment in some cases, being able to find that last jigsaw piece hidden beneath the entire puzzle, and one would have to move the entire puzzle painstakingly slow in order to get the final piece to complete it. But for some reason, the picture doesn't always seem to be of a happy ending, and instead of accomplishment, one feels a sense of fear and other more than solid emotions.

"I didn't want to. He forced me to pull the trigger. He's an idiot. He wouldn't shut up about it. He was constantly on my wing, just forcing me until I finally agreed to it, and I couldn't tell Skywarp because he would of instantly gotten Skywarp to do it because Skywarp's like that. He would of just given in and done it just to shut him up or find some excuse to make someone else do it. I don't even know why he asked me, of all the slagging Decepticons in the place---" Thundercracker continued to babble, leaving Bluestreak at a loss. It suddenly seemed apparent why Sparkplug usually left the room when he begun talking. If he sounded anything like that, he could see why people seemed to get so easily annoyed at him. Bluestreak looked around rapidly, mouthing Jazz's name but completely forgetting the Porsche had left sometime earlier.

"Dear Primus, I'm with a Decepticon who hates the Autobots like usual and now I just found out he killed one of the biggest Decepticons we know and he's telling me he was forced and he didn't mean to and I don't know where Jazz is and Bumblebee's with him and I can't go anywhere because I have to...what if he kills me then what? What if he just---" He yelped loudly when Thundercracker grabbed his arm and yanked him down to the ground. Shaking uncontrollably, he wanted to scream, but found he'd just lost his voice. Great, he was going to die doing the one thing he hated most---being quiet.

"I'm not going to kill you. Shut up." The seeker hissed. Bluestreak was beginning to hyperventilate, his optics flashing ever so slightly, and his intakes were whining pitifully in tune with his whimpers. The seeker frowned, holding onto the Datsun firmly, but not enough to hurt him. "...Calm down." He said in a gentler tone. Blue looked up at him in surprise at his voice, and seemed to freeze up temporarily. "Don't be afraid of me."

"Yesss..." Thundercracker jerked his head up. "Don't be afraid of him." He recognized the voice, and stood abruptly, towing Bluestreak to his feet. The Datsun stumbled, but caught himself, and looked at the seeker, and then followed his line of eyesight. There was a sudden drift in the air, and a selection of dark colors became apparent. Before he knew it, a pair of blood-red optics were glowing brightly just inches away from Bluestreak. "Be afraid of me."


	4. This Is Halloween

* * *

**Chapter 4: **_This Is Halloween  
_

* * *

Thundercracker was scary. There was no doubting that. Out of all the seekers, he was probably pretty scary, and could be rated for a pretty scary score, like most horror movies are. Skywarp wasn't as scary. He was one of those kid-rated movies. He had a cruel sense of humor, there was no doubt about that, but when it came to trying to scare any of the Autobots, he just couldn't do it without having Thundercracker by his side. 

But then there was Starscream. Starscream was one of those haunted houses that you could be 30 and still have your hair fall out from screaming so much. Half the time Bluestreak thought that's why he stuck with Starscream. He honestly could make the stars scream if he wanted. Bluestreak was sure of it. More than sure. So obviously sure that that was why he stood there, shivering like crazy, his wings twitching more than needed, his optics bright with surprise as Starscream's optics stared back at him menacingly. All of a sudden, Thundercracker felt like an old friend, very much so. In fact, he felt like his best friend at the moment as he lunged behind the seeker, holding tight onto his wings, peeking from underneath them.

"What's the matter? I thought you weren't afraid of any ghosts." Starscream stepped towards the two and Bluestreak seemed to cringe even further behind Thundercracker. Unbeknownst to him however, Thundercracker was experiencing his own sort of fear. He was much more stable than the Autobot behind him, but nonetheless, if he were like him, he could rest assured that his wings would of just fell off. He wouldn't be surprised if his paint melted off from the pressure of his intakes spinning so fast. But he was made of a bit more hard stuff than Bluestreak, yet it didn't stop him from stepping back, taking the Autobot with him. "Isn't that what you told your fellow Autobot in the Ark earlier?" Bluestreak whipped around and screamed, diving under Thundercracker's wing and clinging to his front as Starscream appeared out of nowhere from behind him.

"You're dead." Thundercracker noted as he for some reason held tight to Bluestreak. 

"Yes, yes I am. What a wonderful night to be dead on, no?" Starscream's laughter split the night like a sharp knife to skin. It was sharp and swift, and it made a few birds scatter from the trees nearby. There was a crackle from Bluestreak's radio. Someone was trying to contact him, but he couldn't make out the speakers, nor could he reply. "Here, let me help you, Autobot." Starscream hissed. Bluestreak cringed as the seeker reached towards him and placed a hand on---_through_---his wing. Bluestreak's optics brightened considerably, and the moon seemed to smile wickedly as his scream pierced the night.

"Starscream, stop it!" Thundercracker snarled, breaking his gaze on the ghost. He swiped at the seeker, but his hand swept right through without a scratch. Starscream laughed and wiggled his fingers through Bluestreak's wing, who emitted another scream. He made it a personal note that if he lived, he never wanted to feel a ghost in him again. He'd heard the tales of possessed dolls and people when poltergeists tried to harm someone. The feeling of Starscream's hand in his wing, on the sensitive part nonetheless, was horrifying. It felt like someone had stuck it in a freezer and it had instantly suffered from frostbite. It burned cold, and seeing that it was alive whenever Starscream moved it didn't help matters either. It was like a human finding they had a spider in their hair that was moving all the time.

"Shh...you're going to wake up the dead with that mouth of yours, Autobot." Starscream removed his hand from the wing and put it to the Datsun's mouth, who shut up and froze immediately. Thundercracker's expression darkened.

"Suggestive phrase." He muttered towards the seeker. Starscream grinned, his metal teeth shining in the moonlight.

"What? You don't believe me?" He snickered. "Then scream, Bluestreak." He waved his hand in front of the Autobot, and Bluestreak just stared at it cautiously. For some reason, hearing the Decepticon say his name made the frostbite even worse as it lingered on his wing and lips. The seeker's optics brightened significantly and he snarled, getting in his face. "_SCREAM!_"

"Starscream!" Thundercracker shouted, but the Autobot had already released an ear-splitting cry. As if on cue, Starscream's laugh followed, and there was a loud squeaking noise, followed by what sounded like wings. Thundercracker placed his hand over Bluestreak's mouth, who tried to retreat but only succeeded in pushing himself back against the seeker. The noises became louder, until a black cloud extended over the horizon of trees. The ghost of Starscream cocked his head and smiled like a Cheshire Cat, before disappearing abruptly, his laughter filling the atmosphere and adding to the ambience of squeaks and flaps.

It was always said, in the many stories of the Earth and the many tales of the world, that there is always at least one time at which evil and good must connect to defend and save the worlds in which they inhabit. That there is one cause out of many that comes as a result of bonding together. If either Thundercracker or Bluestreak had believed in such superstition, neither of them could of possibly imagined that this was such the time. Their optics glowed brightly as the black cloud reached them, and then it broke apart abruptly as the thousands of bats screeched and began to dive at them. Bluestreak shouted and transformed, while Thundercracker took to the air. They sped towards the city, but the flock of bats surrounded them, and blinded them in darkness. The only light visible was the white sphere of the moon as it fluttered in and out of the bat's wings. Their screeching seemed to hiss words at them, and for a moment Thundercracker could of sworn in Cybertronian vows that they were talking to him.

"Come with usss...Come with usss..." They seemed to shriek. Thundercracker descended, but the flock of bats prevented his sensors from calculating the proper altitude depth . Instead, he continued to descend until he could make out the headlights of Bluestreak.

"Are they talking to you too?" Bluestreak shouted from inbetween the screeches. Thundercracker turned on his emergency fog lights, and with a loud screech, the bats careened away, desperate to reach the darkness. If Bluestreak could distinctly make out that they were talking, it meant Starscream was attempting to scare them. It was an illusion.

"High beams!" He shouted down towards the Autobot. Bluestreak switched his headlights, and there was another cacophony of squeals as bats veered out of the way. They continued to fly around the two, keeping them in suggested darkness, leaving only a few feet open in front of them, which was occupied by the lights. It seemed like forever that they drove, and Thundercracker began to wonder if the bats, illusion or not, were leading them in a wide circle around the city, rather than towards it. He glanced around, before performing a barrel roll and launching himself into the air. As expected, the bats followed him. If anyone had been watching from the skyscrapers, they most likely would of seen a jet spurting black smoke from the rear, that whipped out into a wide gown-like appearance as it continued to fly higher.

"BOO!" Starscream appeared on Bluestreak's hood, and the Datsun screamed, veering hard to the left. He flipped three times and landed on his side against a tree. Transforming, he groaned and sat up, his doorwings slightly crumpled from the rolls. Starscream cackled, and soared into the air towards Thundercracker. Bats flew about Bluestreak before following the ghost seeker.

Thundercracker barrel rolled again, diving. The bats continued to follow him. He had read somewhere that they were blind, but that didn't seem to apply here. They were using sonar as he did when he was in heavy fog or rain, but nonetheless, they were born with it. No six hour lessons there. He dived, and emerged from a cloud, the bats on his tail. All of a sudden his turbines froze, and a hard shiver racked his body. Starscream pierced through his armor and emerged on top of him, his hands on his wings. "Hello, murderer." He leaned close and whispered to the Decepticon. Thundercracker's optics brightened, and he fell into a vertical drop. Starscream laughed and leaped off of him, hovering in the air momentarily before disappearing.

"Thundercracker!" Bluestreak shouted, and ran with a slight limp towards him. "Transform! Transform!" He yelled towards the sky. The seeker barely heard him, Starscream's words echoing through his sensors. He shook and transformed, but was still out of it when he collided with the ground, Bluestreak reaching him only fast enough to catch his wing. The two hit the soil, kicking up dust. "Thundercracker!" He shouted.

"Bluestreak!" The Datsun stopped and turned around, then shield his optics as a blast of light hit him. "Calm down! We've got him!" Another voice shouted as another set of headlights appeared from behind him. He looked out at the voice.

"...What?" The two vehicles transformed, revealing the twins in their Halloween attire. They raced forward, Sideswipe grabbing Bluestreak, while Sunstreaker drew his gun and kept its barrel faced at Thundercracker. "Don't! He's hurt!"

"He's hurt? Look at you, Blue!" Sides looked him over, and forced him to sit down. "He tore you apart!" Bluestreak struggled. "N-No! Starscream did this! He's dead! He's a ghost! He attacked me and Thundercracker! He---He made Thundercracker kill him!" Sunstreaker looked at Bluestreak skeptically, then at Thundercracker, who lay on the ground offline, one wing seriously damaged from breaking the fall.

"Are you mad, Blue? We just saw him divebomb you!" There was a sound of sirens and the gunning of engines as two more vehicles sped across the desert. Jazz's headlights shone bright beside of Ratchet's sirens as they arrived. Ratchet transformed and made his way to Bluestreak.

"Jazz contacted me as soon as the twins did." He took a look at the Datsun and sat him down, checking him over.

"Dive---no, no, no! He didn't! I tried...I tried to catch him! Starscream must of hit him, you have to watch out for Starscream!" He shouted as Ratchet tried to hold him down. Sides and Sunny exchanged looks with Jazz and Ratchet.

"I think the full moon's messin' with your sensors, my friend." Jazz piped, sitting next to the shaken Autobot. "Spike said this might happen with some of us sensitive ones."

"No, nono!" Bluestreak continued to shake his head, trying to explain.

"Bluestreak, you need to shut down. I can't access the ports when you're awake."

"No!" He tried to push away from Ratchet. Ratchet and Jazz held him. "You have to help Thundercracker!"

"You've gone mad, Blue!" Sides exclaimed, kneeling next to him.

"Bluestreak, shut down. Don't make me force you, slaggit!" Ratchet glared at Bluestreak as their optics met. The Datsun shook his head and tried to pull away.

"N-No! Thundercracker! Starscream's going to---" His optics dimmed abruptly and he slumped forwards, Ratchet's hand in a small hatch on his side. Sunstreaker frowned, looking at his body.

"I swear, we saw Thundercracker attack him." Sideswipe shook his head. Jazz watched him, then glanced over at Thundercracker.

"We'll take him back to base, see if we can get anything from him."

"What about Bluestreak?" Sunstreaker questioned.

"I'll keep him offline until tomorrow morning. The sooner this cursed human holiday passes, the better off he'll be." Ratchet muttered, standing. Sunstreaker shook his head.

"So much for that halloween party..."

"There's always next year, bro." The two twins helped lift Bluestreak and Thundercracker into Ratchet's back as the medic transformed, before the three transformed and together, they drove home.

**_FIN_**


End file.
